Breathe Klaus
by FindGallifrey
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles featuring our favorite couple, Klaroline. May get smutty. You've been warned. (Rating will change to M in this case)
1. Valentines Day

**A/N: Just a story full of Klaroline drabbles to get out all of my feels, please enjoy! **

* * *

"Not entirely sure how this works, such a mundane human holiday." Klaus says, standing on Caroline's doorstep with his arms lined with Valentines, chocolates, flowers, and cheesy movies.

Caroline stands in her doorway for a moment, confused, "Uh, Klaus?"

Klaus hisses at her over the pile of valentines-day-themed goodies, "Love, are you going to let me in or do I have to force my way in?"

Caroline's cheeks flush and she steps aside, "Come in. Elena and Bonnie won't be back for a while."

Klaus steps through gratefully, allowing the pile of goodies to hit the floor. Caroline holds her hand up to her mouth, laughing uncontrollably. Klaus looks over at her, astonished, "You're _laughing_?"

Caroline shakes her head, though the smile doesn't leave her lips. She wraps her arms around Klaus's neck, "I'm not laughing, I'm only.. giggling." She supplies, "This is very sweet, thank you." She stands on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You really think I went to all of this trouble for a kiss on the cheek? You don't know me as well as I thought, love." Klaus says with a devilish smile, amazed, he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, his lips collide with hers. Caroline's unused to this, as they've just begun to secretly date. His lips work at hers and he flashes so that they're on top of Caroline's bed. His lips are soft like velvet and his stubble tickles her jaw.

"They'll be home soon." Caroline groans beneath him.

Klaus's lips move to her neck and her resolve falters. He hikes one of her legs up around his waist.

They're about half undressed when Elena tries to shove her key into their lock. Caroline gets up, pushing Klaus off, "Go! Go!" She hisses, but he's already gone. She adjusts her top, pulling it back on as Elena finally gets the door open.

"These doors are so tricky." Elena says, walking in with shopping bags, "So we are definitely ready for the 'I hate boys and don't need them' party." Elena sees all of the Valentines, "What's that? Did you get a bunch of valentines from a small army?"

Caroline smiles, "Something like that."

Her little secret.

Her secret Valentine.


	2. Stormy Nights

Caroline shivered in her sheets, glancing over at the window every so often. She was terrified. Lightning was not something she would ever get used to. When thunder boomed through the air again, she hid further underneath her sheets. She hears a knock on her window and almost screams because she's home alone and defenseless. The knocking continues and she peeks out to see Klaus. She gets up, opening the window. He climbs through the window, soaking wet. Dripping all over her floor. Smelling like leather and cologne.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline hisses, shutting the window quickly to prevent the rain from getting in.

"I knew you'd be scared." Klaus admits through his clenched teeth, "I wanted to comfort you."

"Can an egomaniac sociopath use the front door? Or is that not in your list of abilities?" Caroline snaps at him, "You scared me even more!"

Klaus takes off his leather jacket, unsatisifed, he also takes off his shirt. Both of them fall to the floor with a wet pound across the floor. Caroline won't ever get used to seeing Klaus shirtless because he looks like some kind of hot British Greek god.

"Was that necessary?" Caroline squeaks, trying to regain her composure.

Klaus looks at her, "I'm sorry, is this bothering you, love? I could take more off if you'd like it better that way."

Caroline's cheeks flame and she tries not to think about what it'd be like if he kissed her right now. What it'd feel like to have his rough hands ripping off her delicate tank top and ridding her of her hello kitty pajama bottoms. "Egomaniac, as stated before." She finally says.

Klaus ignores her, walking over to lay on her bed, "Tell me, Caroline. What do you most want out of life?"

She's about to give him a witty angry answer when thunder booms again and she curls up into herself. Klaus flashes behind her and puts his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Tell me." He insists.

"Adventure." She rasps finally, "Adventure. Something different -" She cringes when thunder hits once more, "Than this, this life."

"That's a beautiful dream, Caroline. Nearly as beautiful as you."

Thunder booms again and she presses herself up against Klaus, "Flirting is not calming me down if that's what you thought it was doing!" She turns around to bury her head in his too-warm chest for someone who was just out in the storm.

Klaus picks her head up with his hands delicately, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Caroline."

"Is that what you think? Well, there's plenty, snakes, spiders, any flying bug of any kind - especially bees, the dark, which I am not afraid of if that's what you thought - death, and thunder."

"Why worry about death? You aren't going to die."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. Not on my watch."

"You won't be there all the time."

"Yes, I will be, love. I care too much." Klaus says, lowering his forehead to hers. Though her eyes are still lit up with fear and something new he'd never noticed before - lust.

"That sounds kind of creepy." She whispers and she's not sure why she's whispering.

Klaus grins and he leans down to finally press his lips against hers, but no, Liz, Liz Forbes opens the front door and it's all suddenly wrong. None of it is right everything is wrong and Klaus pulls away just as Liz shouts.

"Caroline! Caroline! Are you awake? I heard the storm and I came home right away!" Liz opens Caroline's door to see Caroline standing in the middle of her room, fluttering open her eyes that seemed to be laced with disappointment.

"I'm fine, Mom." Caroline says defeatedly, "Fine."


End file.
